


A Proposal

by fragileKnight1



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1





	A Proposal

Korra spent months gathering the materials to make the necklace, and with help from Kya and Lin created what she hoped was the best betrothal necklace ever made. A strap made from silk harvested from the webs of spirit world spiders, highly territorial and angry creatures that didn't care that she was the Avatar; pieces of shells harvested from deep sea eelsnails who also didn't care that she was the Avata; obsidian glass forged by dragon fire which Iroh helped her with, and gold she mined herself in the once Royal Mines of the Earth Republic.

  
It had taken her a year to gather everything, but looking at them all together made her feel the effort was more than worth it. The strap shined in the light like it was made of diamonds, but was incredibly soft, and tough, and the pendant was gorgeous. The shell created a beautiful rainbow of colors for the background, and set into that was the obsidian that had been cut into the shape of the Future Industries logo with a small gold replica of the spirit portal rising from the top gaps in the gear.

  
Korra placed the necklace in the box and hugged Kya tightly as she said, "So how do you think I should propose?"

  
Lin looked at her with a blank stare, and sighed, "Wait. What do you mean how should I propose? Don't you already have that figured out?"

  
Kya giggled, "Not everyone is like you Lin, and simply treat a proposal like you are shutting a case."

  
"There was nothing wrong with how I proposed to you."

  
Kya made the same face Lin was and with her best impression of Lin's voice said, "Listen Kya. We have been dating for two years now, and yes we only started doing it publically for a couple of months now, but I think the facts are clear. You and I make a good team, and I'd like to try and take the next step with you. I know some people may say we are to old to do this, but will you be my wife?"

  
"I did not say it that way."

  
"Yes you did." Kya walked over to Lin and kissed her on the cheek. "And I loved it. Perhaps it is the bad girl in me, but your authoritative attitude makes me giddy."  
Korra coughed loudly, and said, "Perhaps I should go?"

  
"Take Asami to the Ivory Lotus Tea House. It has the best food in town, and the best band." Lin looked at Kya, "I think I need to have a talk with you back in my office."  
"Oh are you going to handcuff me again?"

  
Korra backed out of the room as Lin and Kya kept talking and made her way down to the parking garage where her driver, Kito, was waiting. She got into the backseat with the jewerly box pressed tightly to her chest, and wondered if a public proposal was the best idea. Asami and her had always been very open with their relationship, but she felt like a private setting was a better idea if only to relieve some of the pressure.

  
Kito looked at her with the rear view mirror, and said, "While you and Chief Beifong were having your meeting Lady Sato called. She wants to meet you at the Lang Sho Hotel for a date. She says that whatever you are wearing now will be fine."

  
Korra looked at her ragged blue furs, and grimaced, "Perhaps you should swing back to our apartment first."

  
"There is no need. I figured you would feel the same as I did, and took the liberty of purchasing you a suit after the call. The shop is only a couple blocks away and is holding it for you."  
"Thank you."

  
"I am always glad to be of service."

\------

Asami looked at the band playing a classic jazz tune, and then back at her drink as the last of the ice melted away. Korra was late. Despite that being normal for Korra she still she couldn't keep herself from feeling anxious. She had been planning this night since they got back from their spirit world vacation, and everything had to go just right.

  
She looked over at the door, and smiled when she saw Korra walk in wearing a handsome powder blue sleeveless suit. She did her best to remain calm and waved at Korra as the band started to play a faster song to single to the couples in the room the dance floor was open.

  
Korra nearly fell a chair when she noticed Asami and ran to the table. She looked over the scarlet and gold dress Asami was wearing, and rubbed the back of her neck as she said, "You look very...snazzy. This is a very nice place as well...uh...Did I mention you look snazzy?"

  
"Take a seat and order. They have a nice selection of dishes from all over the world here. I am ordering the the Fire Nation Tasting Platter."

  
Korra opened the menu and her eyes started to sparkle, "I don't believe it. They have roasted sail eels. I haven't had those since I left home to train with Tenzin."  
"Are they good?"

  
"Not really, but they remind me of home. It has been to long since my last visit to the South Pole."

  
Asami reached over the table and squeezed Korra's hand, "Do you want to go back?"

  
"No...Maybe...I am not sure. I love it here with everyone, and most of all you, but the lights, the traffic, the noise; it is still overwhelming to me. Sometimes I just slip away to the mountains to hear myself think."

  
Asami looked to the dance floor and crossed that off her list. She shouldn't have picked this place. She should have went with Jinora's idea. A nice picnic in the park would have been perfect. Why did she have to go so fancy. Korra isn't fancy. Korra is down to earth, and...

  
"Asami did I say something wrong?"

  
Asami shook away the thoughts, and forced a smile, "Just dealing with a bunch of intrusive thoughts. I brought you here to...uh...well ask you to marry me, but I think we should both wait until we find some place we both enjoy."

  
Korra started to blush again and pulled a long box out from a pocket inside of her coat. She sat it on the table, and said, "I have being dealing with that problem myself."  
Asami opened the box, and started to cry at the sight of the necklace. "Oh..."

  
"Is that a yes or a no?"

  
Asami picked up her purse and pulled a large box out, "I couldn't figure out what I should propose with so I got creative. I hope you like it."

  
Korra opened the box and started to cry when she saw the platinum Raava gauntlet. It fit perfectly on her arm after she adjusted the chains and when she held it up to the light it seemed to glow slightly. "This is amazing."

  
"I am glad you like it." Asami pushed back her hair and tried to hide her blush. "I was worried that it was too fancy, but the only other idea I had was to give you my favorite wrench."  
Korra stood and pulled Asami out of her chair. She danced her way over to the other couples and whispered, "I would have said no matter what you chose."  
Asami smiled and nodded as they picked up their pace. "I know...I know, but who on earth proposes with a wrench?"

  
"I thought about proposing by carving your face into a mountain side."

  
Asami paused and said, "I am not sure if I would want that."

  
"Then you better take the westward train out of the city."

  
"What?!"

  
Korra laughed, and rested her head on Asami's chest. "That was going me my first year anniversary gift to you.'

  
"I really hope you are kidding."

  
"We'll see."

  
"You know that if you do that then I'll have to retaliate by carving your face in the mountain nearest to my mountain right? And Lin told us to cease and desist all of our romantic gestures after what happened with..."

  
"Please don't mention that..." Korra grimaced at the memory and murmured..."All that chocolate wasted...I should have froze it first."

  
Asami laughed and whispered, "I got us a room upstairs by the way. Want to go up and celebrate our engagement?"

  
Korra's face turned a deep red, and she gasped for air as drifted down to her butt. "You might have to carry me."


End file.
